Somebody
by csb.27
Summary: This is a love story that started when they were kids. They were always meant to be unfortunately when they are in college things get strained and they split but a few years later Edward is brought back home to Forks when he gets the news that Charlie died. Edward is hoping to get his life back on track, including winning over Bella. This is a story of finding each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody**

**SM owns twilight just having some fun with it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter hope you like the idea. **

**EPOV**

**Chapter 1 **

Making the trek back to Forks has been a difficult one for me. My life has gone quite a bit of course from where I had planned to be or should I say where I hoped to be. I remember when life was simple and nothing seemed to stand in the way, a one way track straight forward to the perfect life but somewhere things went a rye.

My mind keeps drifting between now and then. Now is something devastating and then was perfection. I'd say magical but I think it might be a tad girly so I'm sticking with perfection.

Don't get me wrong I am blessed in many ways but I am not happy. When Bella left I threw myself into my college studies followed by becoming the best surgeon in Washington State. My career has been astounding but all I do is work and when I come home there is no life in my apartment.

Carlisle has been offering a position at the hospital, I'm going to accept and see where the chips fall. Maybe there is another choice in Forks maybe there is another chance to get it all back somehow.

Letting my mind drift over the past…

"_Edward slow down." Bella pleads with me as I taunt her to keep up with us. _

_It was perfect, we were all there running outside my parents house, maybe I should call it an estate really. My bother Emmett, Jasper, Rose, my sister Alice, Bella, and me. We had always been a group not really bothering with other people content in our gang. _

_That afternoon we were picking on Bella again for being the youngest, of course Bella would never just let us. She was always trying to prove she belonged with us, looking back sometimes I wonder if there wasn't more to that, that maybe she felt that way always with us. Her five year old brilliant self challenged us to a race we all laughed at her knowing she was out of her mind, little Bella was many things but stable on her feet wasn't one of them and running was a ludicrous notion for her but we played along for a few moments before we all burst into top speeds planning on locking her out of Alice's old playhouse back in the woods. I was always a little protective of Bella, she just needed some one to look out for her and with a Dad who has to work a lot and Mom who took off there was no one. So I hung back from the rest even though I was the fastest in the group, I was about to stop and walk the rest of the way with her if she would give up, not likely though, when of course she fell. But this time it was more than a scrape on the knee. Her scream was bone chilling to me, dashing to her at top speed, what took forever in realty mere seconds, all I see is blood covering her little face. _

_Instantly going into doctor mode even back them, I picked her little body up in my arms and dashed back to the house. Luckily my Dad had taken the afternoon off. Running into the house I wasted no time screaming for him to get down to the living, even then I screamed, "My Bella is hurt Dad!"_

_Without hesitation my dad and mom where there picking her up taking her to the bathroom to help her. I remember pacing around like a lunatic pulling at my hair till dad came down and told be she'd be fine. Plopping down on the sofa chair, placing my elbows on my knees with my hands rubbing my eyes. Even at eight I was terrified of loosing her and of course I was over dramatic but I was only eight. But mostly what I remember is Carlisle giving me a look, rubbing my shoulder before walking away. Just before he was out the room he turned to me, "Your girl will be just fine Edward you can relax now."_

We were always meant to be even if we didn't know or understand yet, it seemed as though everyone knew the writing on the wall.

**Okay so I know it's short...whatch think? interested in more? Let me know.**

**It will be over all a sweet story but they break up so there is drama. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**Thanks for reading and taking interest. I hope to post once a week if there is interest in the story…**

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

**EPOVChapter 2**

I always fucking hated the drive back to Forks, even with my lead foot it takes to long. The last thing I want right now is time to think. No matter how many times I go over how my life got to this point I come up empty. No Bella and no family. Okay that is a bit over the top too but it's true no Bella. It's been nine years since I've seen her. As far as my family well I guess that lays on me, I cut them out when Bella left me. I didn't do it right away or anything crazy it just sort of happened over time. Between throwing myself into school and then my career but the truth is I never got over the fact that they talked to her. More importantly they knew where she was and refused to tell me. The day she walked out she cut me out of her life completely. Yeah and I'm still pissed about that too, I didn't deserve that shit either.

Aaghhh! screaming out to myself. I don't want to think about when she left. "Fuck it." Leaning over to grab my back up pack of smokes. No I'm not a regular smoker or anything but when I'm really stressed out I may have one or two and right now I can't remember being more stressed. As soon as I take a puff instant relief washes over me.

I've got quite a mess to clean up. Distracting myself from the one particular thought has become next to impossible and I allow myself to think about why I'm on the road today, why I decided to make changes in my life before I'm fifty and alone. Charlie. Getting a little choked up I light another one up knowing Carlisle will be all over me when smells the smokes on me but I don't care right now. Charlie died two nights ago.

Apparently he died after having cancer for a few years. And yeah I'm pretty fucking pissed that no one bothered to tell me that he was sick. I know Charlie probably didn't like me much but I cared. I would have tried to see him, the man was apart of my entire life. Why my family thought I shouldn't know is baffling to me.

I hope they were there for Bella as least. I assume she's been around Forks a lot with Charlie being sick but again they won't tell me anything about Bella, even after nine years.

I'll see her tonight at the wake though, it's hard to get excited about seeing her I can only imagine the devastation Bella feels. She always felt a little alone in the world what will she do with out him? Well if she is alone, like I said it's been nine years she's probably married by now. Maybe even a little one. My mood has shifted to melancholy instantly thinking that my chance to have even a moment with her is dashed away by the thought of a husband.

Trying to loosen my fingers around the stirring wheel and relax a little. Violently putting the radio on trying to block it all out for just a few fucking minutes.

**So that's chapter 2. It will just be Edward for a few chapters and then the rest of the gang. Like/pass? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**Thanks for reading and taking interest. I hope to post once a week if there is interest in the story…**

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

**EPOVChapter 3**

When it rains it pours and I mean it literally. If my family weren't devoted to Forks I would be long gone from this area. I don't like when it rains and no it's not the reason you think. The rain is involved in one of my best memories, every time it rains I think of her. I knew this drive back would bring it all back to the fore front for me.

_Summer had just begun, for me it was going to be epic. I had graduated high school, so did Jasper and of course we wanted the group to celebrate together. It was already mid June the weather was warming up, we all decided going out to the lake was a must. My parents owned a ridiculous amount of land and on it included a lake, just for us._

_The girls were ecstatic due to the fact that the sun was actually out. They grabbed one of there silly girl floats loaded it up with a shit load of junk and swam out to the little island in the middle of the lake. Us manly man me, Jasper, and Emmett, who had been home for a few weeks back from Washington State, were running around like idiots before deciding to jump in the water and go drive the girls nuts for a while. Which meant I would drive them nuts while Emmett placated to Rose his girlfriend and Jasper would be kissing the ground Alice walked on but it was all good. I was happy they were all together, our group would never fall apart. _

_As usual I ended up just driving Bella crazy. I held off waiting for her to get hot. I wanted her in the water so I could fling around. _

"_Cullen I'm warning you to let me chill today. You can torture me all summer long but today let me enjoy the sun." She tried to give me her stern look but as usual she was a kitten rather than a ferocious lion. I give her credit though she tried. _

"_Hmmm Bella I agree. I did just graduate from high school, I just want to let it all go and enjoy this moment. I mean you are my best friend who else to chill out in the sun, which we never get. Let's just relax while the others do whatever they are going to do in the woods." _

_Looking straight at me she buys it hook line and sinker. That's my Bella though she always believes me or maybe she just knows that I would never hurt her. Yeah that's probably it she just puts up with my shenanigans. _

_We do actually end up enjoying a few moments before I hear her mutter something about "get it out of your system already". And so I do. Grabbing her tiny frame lifting her up before she even knows what is happening to her when she slips through my hands. "Fucking girls and there silly oil all over there body to sun tan." _

_She slips through my hands but my hands sort of glide over her curves and for the first time in my life I look at Bella differently. When she finally surfaces my body wants to stagger back but is frozen in place. So is she. We look at each other, only really look, and all so sudden we know, we know what's been staring us in the face our entire life time. _

_At the same moment we both declare ourselves, "I love you." _

_We are both a little high from the moment. Dazed and dazzled by each other. I'm in love with her and she is with me. Amazed. We both know we love each other at the same time. _

_Leaning towards her gagging her reaction which is only welcoming I place a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Before either of us can say anything the peanut gallery is hooting and howling. _

"_Yeah, its about fucking time!"_

"_We are all couples, this is so cool!"_

"_No one can separate us now, we are forever!"_

It seems no one was surprised by us, our friends seen it all coming, my parents thought it was about time, and Charlie said and I quote "I knew it." Not to be cheesy but we were destined we just had to figure it out, we were just slower than everyone else around us.

I never looked at Bella like a sister but before that moment between us I had never thought of her as a love interest either. To be honest I had many females who where interested in me but I was never interested in them. I was always Bella's.

That summer was the best of my life, young love. Love had been there since the beginning. The only problem was at the end of the summer we both realize I had college at Washington State.

**Thanks for reading hope you like it so far…**

**Reviews are loved, cherished, and savored so please if you are reading this story leave me some love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Somebody**

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

****On a side note-I appreciate any reviews, and I've had a few comments on the length of my chapters I understand where you are coming from but for me this works best. I have a house full of small children and small chapters are a way for me to regularly update w/out it becoming overwhelming (and not fun for me). Most chapters will be short some will run longer.**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 4 **

**Leaving for College**

After an amazing summer with Bella college was less appealing to me then it once was. She had always been apart of my life on a daily basis but now that we were an "us" the thought of not seeing her smile everyday made me a little nauseous.

Not going wasn't an option, not to mention as much as I loved her going to college was important to me. At the time it all felt dooming, Bella was three years younger than me. Three years till she would be up at college with me. Emmett and Jasper only had to wait one more year for their girls to be with them.

Emmett set me aside for a little bro talk.

"_Look dude I know it sucks and all but listen it won't be as bad as you think. Trust me. Last year I was in your position but I came home every weekend to see my Rosie, you'll do the same."_

"_Em who will look after Bella? You know she needs some one to lean on from time to time. And who will stop her from doing something crazy? You know she'll spend more time down on the reservation with Jacob, he always talks her into stupid stuff."_

"_Edward she's your girlfriend not your kid. Your not leaving her alone for the weekend dad. Take my advice here you need to chill with all that shit and just focus on getting home on the weekends to your girl. It' s not like she's going to trip on a rock and die." _

He was right, of course.

The night before I left was excruciating. I took Bella out for a fancy dinner, well fancy for Forks, cheeseburgers. But in my mind I wanted it to be special so we brought it back to my parents house who cleared out earlier in the day per my request. We lit a few candles on the porch, I pulled out a blanket for us to sit on in the grass. When we finished eating we both laid down on our backs, holding hands, staring up at the stars, best part of Forks, you'll never see that many stars anywhere else all you need is a clear night.

"_Emmett and I have it all planned out Bella. We scheduled our classes early on Thursday so we can drive down at noon. By dinner on Thursdays I'll be knocking on your door. And Monday we scheduled our classes late so we won't have to leave till after your curfew on Sunday night._"

"_I know we will be fine. I'll just miss seeing you everyday." The look on her face was telling me a different story than her words. I'm sure the look on my face was similar. As any loves being separated it felt heart wrenching. _

_Her breathing had changed slightly and I knew she was trying to hold it together. After a couple of minutes she sighed and let it all come out. "All of us have always been together, last year Emmett left, now you, and next year Rose and Alice. Once again I'm going to be left behind."_

_Rolling over to lay on my side, Bella mimics my movements so we are facing each other. "No not left behind just a little slower." She huffs a little, displeased with my words. _

_Sliding my hand on her waist gently pulling her against my chest I lean down and give her a couple sweet gentle kisses. Wrapping her arm around my neck she pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. "Touch me Edward." _

_She was going to be the end of me, I knew it. Pulling away I untangle our bodies shaking my head. Don't get me wrong we've made out and sometimes I get a little carried away with my hands but it was always over the clothes stuff. Bella was fifteen, if she was my age it would be different but she's not._

_She huffs, I take her home, we linger at the door kissing, more kissing until Charlie starts playing with the lights._

In the end Emmett was right it wasn't that bad after all. Our first year was something to behold…

**Thank you for reading! Hope you like. Thanks to anyone reviewing, much appreciation for taking your time to review! **

**Next chapter Edward & Bella both in college and it will earn the rating "mature." **

**Next chapter is written...so leave me love and I will post it on Thursday! Leave me lots of love and I'll post it tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somebody**

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 5 **

**College**

Our three years of separation (that's what I called it) really wasn't that bad. Em was right Monday through Thursday went by super quick and before we knew it we were right back with our girls.

Shit before I knew what was happening Bella was graduating. It felt like a blink of an eye, our world was about to become perfect. All the waiting for her to join us in college was over.

We had the summer to go crazy. Then college together.

Technically Bella was staying in the dorms or so Charlie thought. Okay she was registered to a dorm room but really she was moving in with me, Em, and Rose. My parents knew all about it, in their minds we were already mates what was the difference, we were inevitable.

Emmett let us, after I had to beg, borrow, and steal, let us have the apartment for a whole week before him and Rose moved back into the apartment. It was a big deal to Bella and I. I had some how been adamant about taking "things" slow with Bella. Well after years of cock blocking myself she had graduated which means I wasn't taking advantage of a high school girl. Okay that last part was a bit much but I thought us taking things slow was the right thing to do, even though she fought me the entire time. You have know idea how hard she made it for me, I mean really it's not like I wasn't practically dieing for it.

_Like a total dork when we arrived at the apartment with her things in the back of my car, I immediately picked her up bridal style in my arms and carried her up to our home. We both had the cheesiest grins on our faces but life was really about to begin for us or so we thought. _

"_Should we unpack you first?"_

_Shaking her head at me. "No you should give me a tour first."_

"_Babe you've been here plenty enough times to know your way around."_

_Giving me her you've got to be kidding me look. "I meant a tour of your bedroom. It's been the one room you've never really let me hang out in."_

"_Gee I can't imagine why I never let you chill out in my room. Is it because your always trying to seduce me?"_

"_One of us has to be proactive here or we'll both be virgins forever." _

_We both crack smiles at the same time. _

_Moving towards her swiftly I place my hands on the side of her face placing soft kisses on her lips at first before we both become needy for more. Guiding her to the bedroom we nervously take each others clothes off for the first time._

_We start off in a frantic pace getting each others clothes off, once we are naked we slow down staring at each other for the first time. Overwhelmed wanting to enjoy the moment we are about to share we slow down, gentle slow kisses, moving from her lips to neck and further down to her breast. Realizing we are still standing up I guide her over to my bed, no, no our bed now. Laying her down softly, kissing her hoping to show her all the love that I have in my kisses. Letting my hands glide down to her chest stopping for a quick once over I regain my senses and will my hand to continue to move further down. _

_My fingers reaching were we both want, her moaning while I feel her knowing she's ready. "Edward please."_

_Her breathes are quick, needy. I've waited years for this moment and have expanded all my energy from taking it all to soon but right now my patience has come to a hault. Knowing that we both have limited experience I take my time moving on top of her, slowly enter her, hoping I can keep control to lessen her pain. It's difficult to maintain any reason in my head but yet somehow I do. Letting her adjust to me, she gives me a short nod of the head letting me know she's okay. Still trying to keep my pace relatively slow, she digs her fingers into my skin, arches her back, and I just can't anymore. Letting loose a little my pace becomes erratic and all to soon it's over. I cum inside her. _

_Life has never been so good. _

_Placing sweet kisses all over her I make promises, to be better next time, of us being forever. I never want to come down from this high. _

Sometimes I still can't reconcile how a few short months later she walks out the door…

**Thanks for reading…I know this chapter was even shorted than usual. Sorry! When I feel like it's wrapped up I send it to you. Besides I write more often with the shortie chapters.**

**So there first time? Yeah/nay? **

**Next post Tuesday. It's all ready written so it will definately be up, of course I could always be persuaded to post sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Somebody**

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 6**

**Life gets complicated **

At first life was great, I mean come on living with my girlfriend it doesn't get any better. Plus fucking like bunnies was pretty awesome.

But life gets in the way sometimes. My class schedule was crazy that year, everyday I spent hours every day in classes and labs. I never really had to try in school before, I was just one of those people who remembered everything and aced everything, literally my entire life but not this year. This year school was tougher, nothing I couldn't handle and I still aced all my exams but I actually had to try, actually had to study. As if my schedule wasn't frustrating enough I started to participate in study sessions.

More importantly Bella wasn't happy. She never said anything to me but just the same I could see it. I had hoped she would adjust over time…

"_Bells come on it's not that bad and you have us." Alice nudged Bella. _

_I had just got out of class, the Professor let us out early which never happened. Heading straight back to the apartment wanting to catch a quick nap before heading out to my next class. The girls didn't hear me come into the apartment but I heard hushed voices in Bella's and my room. I stood outside the door listening to Bella pour out her heart to my sister. _

"_No Alice time isn't what I need, I don't think college is really for me, at least not at a big campus like this. I like being home with Charlie in Forks." _

Alice's kneee started to bounce as she lost patience with Bella. "_You've got to be kidding me Bella. It's college what more do you want, it's freedom to do as you please. And what about Edward?" My sister was always out going, she could never understand Bella's introvert ways. And I think Alice was afraid what it meant for all us if we didn't always stick together. She spoke from fear, trying to give Bella the buck up speech._

"_He won't even notice I'm not here Alice, he's always so busy with school and that's fine but I don't see myself making a life here for myself outside Edward. I'm not wired the way you guys are and I can't sit here night after night waiting around for Edward."_

"_So that's it then after a couple of months your going to call it quits, go back home, live with Charlie." Alice is nearly screeching at this point. "This is so fucked up Bella. All those weekends Edward came back to Forks just to be with you and you can't even try to like it here." _

_Hearing Alice getting up I dashed into the bathroom not wanting my presence known. My sister stomped out of the apartment and Bella sobbed into my pillow. I stood there in the bathroom like an asshole confused and afraid. I had years of college ahead of me, if we didn't live near each other what relationship would we have. I no longer had the time to go back to Forks every weekend, splitting was simply not an option for me, she was my air. How would I breath with out my air? We as in the group are going to have to band around Bella and find something she'll love around here._

_Once Bella calmed down she fell asleep. I climbed into our bed wrapping my arms around her tiny waist pulling her into me. Letting myself drift off. _

_Sometime later waking up from my nap, opening my eyes to see two beautiful terrified brown eyes staring at me. _

"_Hey love." _

"_Your not in class?" _

"_No I got out of class early. I came back here finding my girl taking a nap, I couldn't help but to join you." _

"_Aren't you late for the next one?"_

"_Yep. I think I'll stay in tonight, maybe cook us some dinner. We could stay in tonight." Wagging my eye brows at her. Instead of confronting her I ignored it all. I was scared if we had the conversation she would leave, not me but leave never the less. _

_Giving me a small smile and a nod of the head. She gently laid her head on my chest. _

"_Shower with me?"_

"_Hmmm." Bella hums._

_Standing us both up I slowly undress her, disgarding her tank top, yoga pants, and at last her boy short underwear. Letting my hands glide over her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze, pulling on her nipples. Leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, hearing her breathing pick up. The idea of a shower slipping away. Pushing her back on the bed, staring down at the most beautiful girl. Getting myself naked wanting to pounce on her but needing to take care of my girl first, if she doesn't cum my pride gets a little injured._

_Alternating between kisses, nips, and skimming my nose against her soft skin I finally reach were I want to be. She gently hums as I kiss her softly, slowly till she's withering against my tongue not able to control herself until she bucks against my tongue, till she cums. _

_Rock hard needing nothing more I enter into her. Slow controlled movements. She begins rocking against me matching my pace. Wanting more she tries to pick up the pace digging her nails into my back. Pulling back from kissing her I smirk and shake my head. I grab her arms finding her hands I pull them above her head, holding them down I begin to drive into her. Staring at her as she looses control, we both cum hard. I kiss her over and over. _

_Wanting to offer some type of comfort but not wanting to actually confront her unhappiness. "Babe I know things have been stressed around here and my time is limited and I know it's only going to get worse before it gets better but it will be worth it in the end. I love you. Your are my life all this other shit will fade away."_

_I feel her head nod slightly but says nothing. I'll figure it out for us, I'll make it better._

Shaking my head at myself all these years later. I look back and wonder what if I hadn't ignored her conversation with Alice. What if always, what if, could I have changed the outcome? Would it have ended? Would it have ended that way?

**Thanks for reading hope you liked…the ride is about to get bumpy.**

**I'm not above begging for reviews….so please please please review if your reading!**

**Really excited about the next chapter...eeeck! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Somebody**

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

**Thank you to those who are reading and thank you, thank you to the ladies who are leaving me reviews!**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 7**

Beginning to feel a little weary on the road, the drive is not across country but I did work a double yesterday at the hospital and exhaustion from all the hours this year feels like its wearing down on me right now. Seeing the next exit I take it, filling up on gas at the local truck stop I go in to grab some snacks for the road. Grabbing a cup of coffee debating whether I'm going to need more smokes. Shaking that thought out of my head not wanting to deal with everyone hovering over smokes. We have enough to deal with without adding bullshit.

Deciding to take a few moments walking around my phone rings. And of course it's Carlisle.

"Hey. What's up?"

Sounding to cheery, "Son, your on the road?"

"Yes dad." I deadpan.

"I know you worked a lot of hours yesterday, just wanted to make sure you hit the roads already."

Silence.

"Son?"

"Yeah."

Knowing I'm pissed now he tries to back pedal. "Edward I didn't mean anything by that you know that. I just think Bella is going to need you to night."

Growling into the cell phone, "Yeah now you think I'm fit to be apart of her life."

Hanging up the phone I stalk over to my car feeling like a caged animal, wondering if working with Carlisle is really the way I want to go. This drive is bring it all back for me, including all the motions hurt, desertion, rage. I had a lot of rage. I'm not sure if Carlisle deserves to get the brunt of it all but I direct it in his direction anyways.

He changed that day I went home, _we_ changed after that day. I use to call him Dad and with great pride. I felt lucky to have him as my dad. Remembering when I showed up at their door step after she left…

"_Edward what on earth? Carlisle get down here!" Esme was screaming up the stairs. She sounded slightly frantic. Completely surprised to seem me at their door. _

_I must have looked like utter shit._ _I was desperate when I came home. I searched for Bella the last twenty-four hours coming up empty. I did not want to come home involving our parents in our break up but at this point there were only two places she could be Charlie's or the reservation. Would she hide out there knowing they would never let me in? _

_Carlisle looked aghast when he saw me but quickly turned really fucking pissed._

"_How stupid can you be Edward? You drove all this way didn't you?" By this point he was in my face. Esme was pulling him back screaming at him. _

"_Your not helping! Look at him!"_

_Feeling the weight and exhaustion hitting me I stumbled back a little. My mom grabbing and guiding me to the couch. I don't remember much after that I was in and out of it for few hours but I did hear murmurs of my parents, of Esme on the phone, and Carlisle. They sounded like they were pleading with someone. I was probably dreaming but I had the weirdest sense like my subconscious was trying to force me to wake up that life was changing around me and if I I didn't get up right than, do some thing right that moment my life would shatter. _

Yeah that sounds fucking stupid to me years later. I should have just stayed asleep that day, hell that week. After that week we were all torn apart, the group that would be forever was never more.

_I remember waking up with both my parents sitting there watching me. It was strange but then again they never seen me without my shit together. _

"_Mom, Dad I'm sorry-"_

"_Edward why don't you go upstairs and take a shower, when your done we'll sit down and talk." Carlisle said in an authoritative tone. Looking him over I could tell he was tired and even worse I knew he should be at the hospital. He called off to tend to me. _

_Shaking my head I went up to my bathroom. Everything was fuzzy in my brain anyways I was hoping to get the cobwebs out. Bits and pieces of the last few days were coming back to me. _

_Walking back down they were talking in angry hushed voices at each other._

"_Mom? Dad?"_

"_Edward I'm sorry the way I went at you when you first got here, it was clear you were in no state to be driving. I hope you would never do that to your Mother again. It was reckless son, life will always be there in the morning but driving on little sleep could take that tomorrow away. Got what I'm saying." _

_I remember thinking he had gone off his rocker. He didn't get in anyone's face ever. Carlisle was always the picture of calm and then he's giving me a weird speech. His body language and voice were off. My parents were good parents but they always had a way to make life cherry, never letting us take anything to serious._

"_I am sorry Dad but I needed and need to find Bella, it's a long story and I don't want to get into it right now. Have you heard from her?"_

_Exchanging a look with each other, both taking an unecessary deep breath. _

"_Edward honey Bella's left and she doesn't want to be found." Coming out as an exaggerated whisper. _

"_What are you talking about?" Anxiety beginning to build._

"_She's gone son." Carlisle stated gently. _

"_Where did she go?" I growled out. _

_They sat there just staring at me. _

"_Where the fuck is she? You think this is a joke, Bella walked out on me now tell me where she went."_

"_We can't do that."_

"_I'm your son, me, your blood. She is my girlfriend get it fucking straight, your loyalty should be with me! Stopping protecting where she is." _

"_Enough Edward. You don't talk to your Mother and me like this, ever." _

"_Fuck it, I'll just go see Charlie." Turning towards the front door about to stalk out of the house when Carlisle grabs a hold of my arm jerking me around, not rough but forceful enough._

"_Edward we already talked to Charlie." sighing frustrated before he continued on. "She went to Renee's."_

_Taken back and puzzled. "I don't understand, they haven't heard from her in years?" _

"_Apparently Charlie and Bella have been keeping secrets of their own. Alice called us last night clueing us in on what was going on. Naturally your Mother and I called Charlie right away. We wanted to make sure Bella was okay, we assumed that was the first place she would go. When Charlie picked up he told us she was no longer our concern. HIS daughter didn't want us in her life, telling us she was gone, to not bother coming to the house. We tried to ask questions but he just hung up on us." _

"_Well I'm going there anyways, I deserve some answers here." My voice betraying the frantic frenzy I felt. _

"_We did this morning, hoping cooler heads would prevail. She's already gone Edward. We've all lost her." Sadness dripped from every word he spoke. _

A week later I was back in school making up for the time I'd missed. I waited for her to call, to write, to anything. I never heard from her.

My family split apart, our group split apart. Some were mad at me, some at her, some at themselves. We all had our part in this.

**THANKS FOR READING! Hope you like. There is more to this part of the story…**

**Time for the cheese. Reviews are like hugs you can never get enough of them! Hmmm…maybe more like chocolate. I never can have enough chocolate so leave a review to keep me reaching for some. LOL!**

**Next update Tuesday! I am done with the next chapter already, it's a big one and I mean that in the plot of this story and also the size. Hopfully the lenght of it will make you happy. See you Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Somebody**

**SM owns twilight I'm probably destroying her work of art. **

**WARNING: No beta! I do try to have good grammar but it is far from my strong suit. I've done the beta thing for a bit on my last story and it just didn't work out for me so if my grammar bugs you don't bother. (I say that as respectfully as possible.)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You rock! **

***Long chapter for me, I didn't want to break this up into sections. I think it works better as one big chapter so I hope you enjoy! Only posting one this week. **

**EPOV**

**Chapter 8**

Shaking my head wishing I could shake it all out of my head. After she left everything was different, everyone was different. I used school as my excuse not being around, they let me.

The group was shattered. Rose and Alice stopped talking. Bella and Rose were the least closest in the group but Rose knew Bella was floundering...

_We were all packed up for Thanksgiving break, wanting to feel united we all decided to drive back together. Us guys were dumb as could be when we suggested the idea, not realizing how much crap the girls would bring for just three days, there were bags up to our gizzards. _

_We all met up at our apartment, well because it made sense Alice and Jasper were the only ones who didn't live at the apartment._

_Emmett deciding Rose didn't bring enough snacks went out for a quick food run which meant he would come back with a suite case full of food for a couple hour drive, I'm telling you these people all have issues. _

_Rose came out of her and Emmett's room. "Where is Bella?" _

"_Taking a quick shower before we hit the road." As if she didn't hear the shower running._

_I was sitting on the couch completely shocked when Rose sat down next to me with chagrin written all over her classically beautiful face. "What are you going to do?"_

"_Whatcha talking about?" Trying to play it cool._

_Imploring me to cut the bullshit. "Edward she's miserable here."_

_Irritation seeping through every word. "What the fuck do you want me to do Rose, quit school? Stay in Forks forever?" I was in a good mood before she sat down, I didn't want this shit to follow us home on a mini vacation. _

"_Wow!" She said with over exaggeration. _

"_Just say it already." I said completely pissed off. _

"_I always thought you were the compassionate one in the group, certainly never thought I would top you especially since she's your girl."_

"_I don't know what to do Rose. I don't know what the right answer is here."_

"_Talk to her." Pausing for a moment. "You guys have always been. Have some trust in that."_

"_She'll leave."_

"_Maybe she will. She's not really here now, no matter how hard she tries and Edward, Bella is giving this everything she has but it's not a fit. We all know that. There are other solutions."_

"_Like what Rose, I've been searching for other solutions but I don't see them. All I see is her walking out that apartment." _

_Shaking her head at me, "Hun, if you don't talk to her your going to lose." Rose leaned in giving me a small hug before going back to her room to primp some more I'm sure._

Rose hasn't forgiven me or Alice for pushing Bella away, for not being there for Bella, for failing her when what she needed was friends, not people pushing there own agenda or so she tells me. I don't know if I agree with Rose completely, life is just more complicated then how she boils it down but I know what she means.

Thanksgiving was a disaster if I wasn't worried before I sure the hell was after that trip was over…

_Bella and I were going to Charlie's for Thanksgiving on Friday so we could all be at my parent's house on Thanksgiving. I was a lucky man to get two amazing dinners, Bella cooks thanksgiving dinner all by herself which is amazing. As far back as I could remember she cooked her and Charlie a turkey dinner and it's amazing. Did I say that already? Well what can I say the way to a mans heart is his stomach. _

_Don't get me wrong Esme's dinner was great but she had it catered, only the best cater of course but it just never could match up to Bella's. _

_The trip down was interesting Emmett drove Rose crazy who then felt it was her duty to drive us all crazy, but really it was just the way it should have been. For the first time in a long time we were our group again. _

_The day only got better when we finally reached my parents house, nothing but big hugs, a happy blubbering Esme telling us all we've grown the last couple of months, yeah she was having a hard time adjusting to an empty house, in her eyes we were probably still toddlers. _

_The house smelled of every scent that makes you smile, like home, turkey, pumpkin pie, coffee, chocolate, the smell of wood burning in the fireplace. _

_Dad took us men aside heading out to the patio for cigars and bourbon. The woman no doubt were sitting around the fireplace sipping on wine, true Alice and Bella were still under aged but my parents could be flexible on holidays. If the next fifty years looked like this then life was going to be perfect. _

_By the time we all sat down for dinner we were all feeling pretty good. Cramming food in our mouths till nothing else would fit in our stomachs, telling our favorite stories from times past that we've told a hundred times, laughing together. Mom and Dad holding hands exchanging looks of contentment, happiness, peace even. After a few hours of sitting at the table Esme stands talking of it getting late, mentioning a bottle of wine in the kitchen for us to share, telling us our rooms are all ready about to wish us well before going off to bed with Dad. _

_Bella is the first up giving hugs. "Thanks for having me Esme, Carlisle, it was a perfect night." _

_Shock filling Moms face as is mine. "Oh." Tilting her head a touch really looking Bella over closely. "I just assumed you'd be staying here with Edward." _

"_Thanks for the offer Esme but I couldn't do that to Charlie."_

_Esme's face shifting into understanding, "Of course dear I forgot he might not like you sleeping here, I'll just give him a call for you and fix it just so."_

_Piping my to sense in. "Yeah babe don't worry about it, you know Mom has a way with Charlie, it will all be taken care of."_

_Pleasantries wiped clean off Bella's face, morphing into really pissed. "No I mean I wouldn't do that to Charlie, he's missed me and deserves to have some time with his daughter."_

_I think we were all taken back by Bella's words and the bite in them, she never once talked to anyone like that. _

"_I didn't mean that, I know we didn't talk about you staying here I just assumed that you would." I told her, a bit perplexed._

"_No I need to go home." She stated simply as if nothing was strange about this conversation. _

_Feeling blind sided I sat there like an ass with my mouth gaping open. Dad jumping in to diffuse whatever what was happening. _

"_Of course Bella, of course Edward will grab your bags and take you home. We'll see before you live, yes?"_

"_Yes."_

_Dad giving me the head nod telling me to get my ass up and do something. _

_The next day wasn't exactly any better. I woke up in a piss poor mood, pissed at Bella for whatever that crap down stairs was, grumpy from lack of sleep because my girl wasn't with me. What can I say I've been spoiled having her in my arms all night, it just wasn't the same without her. _

_I was up way to early but knew sleep was evading me so I headed down to get some coffee, another mistake. My parents were waiting for me, Mom got up and handed me a cup of coffee. _

"_What was that about Edward?" Asking me with clear concern. _

_Letting out a sigh, "I don't know and I do know. She's not happy and I don't think anything I do will change that." Sounding completely defeated and exhausted even to my own ears. _

"_What do you mean she's not happy son, did something happen between you two?"_

"_No Dad we're okay but she hates it at college, she hates it." Whispering more to myself than anyone else. _

"_Oh, is that all. Thank goodness I thought something more serious was going on. Edward you know Bella is shy it's just going to take time for her to adjust, it will all work out." Mom patting my hand with her own looking relieved, lighter even. _

_Not saying anything more to them, knowing just how wrong Mom was on this one. Dad looking me over understanding my analysis of the situation. He would be giving me some speech before the weekend was over. _

"_Your dead on your feet, go relax a little before you go to Charlie's house, hop in the jacuzzi for a bit you'll feel like a million bucks by the time you get out."_

_Following my Mom's suggestion I tried to relax in the jacuzzi for a bit, showered up, got ready to go see my girl. I felt better heading over to Bella's knowing last night she was probably tired, wine never agreed with her. Today was going to go well. _

_Arriving at Bella's was no different than any other year except Charlie. Opening the door to me he was hostile shooting daggers at me. _

"_Hi Charlie."_

_Grunting he walked away from the door, if that wasn't damn odd than I don't know what is. _

"_Is Bella in the kitchen?"_

"_Yep, she's been working extra hard all morning long, Billy and his son Jake are going to join us this year." _

"_Oh okay."_

_I'm not saying Charlie has liked me very much since I started dating his daughter but he's never been out right dismissive. _

_Walking straight to the kitchen wanting to make myself useful and clearly joining Charlie in the living room is a bad option. I walk in finding my girl listening to Christmas music humming the melody lightly, swaying her hips faintly. I could watch her like this forever, it's been a while since seeing her just the way she is. Free for a lack of better term, guilt over rides me watching her like this._

_Quietly strolling behind her I skim my lips down her neck as I wrap my arms around her. _

"_Hmm." She hums._

_Turning herself around while staying in my arms she faces me with unshed tears in her eyes. "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be so sharp."_

"_I know." Whispering back to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Resigning myself to asking the dreaded question. Maybe Rose is right after all._

_Taking a second to collect her words. "Sometimes I think you and your family just disregard Charlie, he's important too, he's my father."_

_Shaking my head back and forth feeling a little shocked at the turn of conversation. "We don't do that Bella. That's just plane insulting."_

_Irritation seeping into her voice, "Well I disagree, you always assume your family should come first, that Charlie can just be pushed out of the picture or something. As a child I wanted to always be apart of your happy family but I look back at how your parents handled Charlie. It wasn't okay, I'm grown now and I want him to be just as apart of my life as your family." _

"_Are you kidding me? This is horse shit. I was hoping this weekend would be a happy one but I guess that's just shot to hell."_

"_Egh." Turning around Charlie is standing in the doorway looking a little awkward but maybe slightly pleased. "Are we fighting in here." _

"_It's nothing Dad, is there a reason your in the kitchen, you know the food won't be ready for a bit." Bella responds to Charlie agitated. _

"_Just letting you know Billy just called they are on their way." Walking out of the room slowly with his hands up in surrender. _

_Both of us stood there in that tiny kitchen watching each other not sure what should be said next, we were both pissed. I certainly couldn't see were she was coming from. _

_The more significant point being we had never and I mean never fought as a couple. We always just fit so easily and now…_

_Blowing out a big breath Bella turned her face away from me. "Your right Edward I don't want to fight either, I'm just off these last few days. Forgive me?" Her words fell flat._

"_We're fine. Give me something to do." Trying to let the odd fight go, letting her words go. _

_Her voice as strained as mine. "Can you keep an eye on the potatoes, they should be done soon."_

"_Potatoes, I'm on it."_

"_And Edward?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I'll always love you Bella."_

_Dinner was excruciating. Bella was in over drive to make up for before but very catering to the guest or imposters in my opinion. Why she was ever friends with that over grown, arrogant jackass was beyond me. Nobody else at the table seemed to notice his inflammatory remarks especially at my expense. And Bells this and Bells that, what an annoying nickname, she liked being called Bella why was he being so irritating. _

"_Bells this is the best."_

"_No really Bells it doesn't get any better than here with you and all this awesome food."_

"_Bells we've missed you down on the rez. Why the desertion?"_

"_Bells please tell me your coming down to see me and my boys?"_

"_What about Emily Bells, she misses you."_

"_Bells your our family, Sam thinks his little sister doesn't love him anymore."_

_Yeah that was the "nice" part of the dinner, him harping on her. But for whatever reason it didn't bother her, she just shook her head at him indulgently. _

_And Charlie for crying out loud seemed invested in this kid. Did he forget about one of the last times she went to La Push, the motorcycle, the accident, the concussion. For fucks sake!_

_When he wasn't Bells, Bells, Bells, he would refer to me as why's the money bags here. _

"_Didn't realize you two were still an item."_

_Fucking asshole. _

_And now the worst part of the evening. Jake blabbers on about the reservation, how wonderful it is, how exciting to be finishing high school a year early. Something about pale faced school sucked or some such nonsense. Here is the peachy part, the cherry on the cake if you will._

"_So Bells looks like I'll be joining you at Washington State after Christmas."_

_Bella jumps up with genuine happiness, congratulates the big oaf with an overly zealous hug. _

"_You'll have a piece of home with you. It will be okay." _

_Whatever the fuck else he said I couldn't hear as he whispered it into her ear entirely way to intimately however she seemed to lean in to him a bit, like his words brought her comfort. What the fuck?_

_Soon after their display of affection Charlie basically kicked me out. As Bella walked me to the door I slid my arm around her, patting the back of her ass knowing Jacob was watching. _

"_It's weird you leaving at the end of the night, huh?"_

"_Don't worry about it by Sunday we'll be back at our home together."_

"_Hmm."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow right? My parents are having their traditional game day." Asking hopeful and the for the first time in my life with Bella nervous. _

"_I'm sorry Edward but Charlie is feeling neglected since I haven't visited since college began. I was thinking I would stay here the rest of the time and catch up. You know maybe make him some extra food to freeze for him so he's doesn't live at that diner."_

"_What for Bella, he's just going to go out fishing the whole time anyways." _

_Now, now don't judge me to harshly right now, I'm confused and my girlfriend, my entire life is acting strangely. So I got a little pissy with her. To be honest I've never thought much of Charlie and how he treated Bella, so my lack of respect for their relationship stems from that._

_Gasping at my cruel words Bella whispered to me, "That's not true Edward. Goodnight." Pain written all over her face. Closing the door behind her. I stood there reeling, only to see Jacob standing at the living room window smiling impishly. _

_Wanting to pummel his ass but deciding it would be a very bad decision to do it at the Chief's house I shook it off and went home. Only to find three happy couples sipping wine by the fireplace laughing about who knows what, but fuck if it didn't get to me a little or a lot. Bella and I had a fissure and I was beginning to doubt._

_Life being what it is the sun rose the next day only to find me in a worse mood. My family gave me my space the night before but no longer could contain themselves and to be honest I needed to talk to some one. Clearly Bella had confidants._

_With a knock on the door Alice was skipping in. "Edward you need to get up." She said in a sing song voice. _

_How could she be so chipper._

"_It's all going to be okay I can feel it." For the first time since entering my room Alice took a good look at my face. "What happened at Bella's?" Her mood shifting to mine, realization dawning on her._

_So like a pansy bitch I sat there pouring out the story, my heart sparring no details. On top of some word vomit on my feelings of the last couple of days. By the time I finished Alice looked infuriated. She shook her head a lot, over and over. When I finished Alice gave me a hug, smoothed the hair out of my face and walked out of the room. _

_Now if you know Alice at all that reaction would have only happened in another dimension. Hating what was going through my head but I really wanted someone to sit around and vent with me not get so pissed off themselves they just leave me here feeling even more sorry for myself. _

_By the time I cleaned up and headed downstairs everyone was sitting on the couch with various faces. Rose had an I told you ass, Emmett just looked puzzled, Alice was trying to shoot out venom out of her eyes, Jasper contemplative, and worst Mom and Dad looked hurt maybe even a little crushed. Yeah no one knows how to keep shit to themselves in this house. So instead of game traditions that day we hashed out my life with Bella. Not the rest I needed before heading back for finals in a couple of weeks. _

_If you think I've gotten to the worst part yet your wrong, the car trip home the next day. I would have hitched hiked if I had any clue._

_Seeing as Bella stayed with Charlie the entire weekend we had to go pick her up. For as pissed and confused as I was, I couldn't have been happier to see her, to hold her in my arms even for just a minute. She seemed to be in the same place as me. _

_Honk!_

"_You can make up fuck when we get back to the apartment, lets hit the road."_

"_Fucking asshole." We both mumbled. Smiling at each other "jinx" we both hollered out. _

_Letting her out of my vice grip hug, she immediately grabbed my hand like a life line. We were both scarred but in it together. Finding comfort from each other once again, thinking to myself that maybe I had blown things out of proportion. _

_Piling into SUV tension was everywhere, suddenly the obnoxiously huge vehicle seemed claustrophobic. Bella immediately shot daggers in my direction knowing I had said something, knowing me to well probably knew I told them everything. Instantly letting loose of my hand and shifting her body weight to the other side. _

_Alice watching us meticulously flies off the deep end. "Oh yeah blame it all on him, on us Bella."_

_Bella gritting her teeth. "What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_You know exactly what it means. Think of some one other than yourself Bella." Alice sneering at her._

"_Oh that is real fucking rich coming from you. The only thing that matters to you is what you want, when you want it, and every one just goes along with it because your Alice." Huffing at the end._

"_Fuck you! I can't-"_

"_HEY THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ANYONE!" Rose roared out. "We aren't going to solve anything by screaming at each other."_

"_This is so fucked up, everyone protect poor little Bella." Alice seethed. _

_Jasper wanting to calm things down a bit started whispering to Alice that it wasn't the time to go into everything. "You'll just hurl insults at each other right now and I know you love each other. Both of you don't want to go after each others jugulars. Some things can never be taken back."_

_Not sure what to do. "Bella it's not fair that your mad at me, you've shared our relationship with other people. You can't be upset after Thanksgiving that I needed some one to talk to."_

_She just sat there looking out the window not saying anything back._

"_Alice I told you things in confidence because I needed to talk to some one, not to have you broadcast it to every one and certainly not to fight my battles for me. This is between Bella and I so butt out."_

"_It's not between you guys when she attacks Mom and Dad, they've been nothing but good to her."_

_Whipping her head around so fast it freaked me out. "Don't be condescending to me. I'm not going to be the one you all trample on anymore." Bella was nearly screaming at the end. _

_Nobody talked the rest of the ride home…_

It was the beginning of the end right there in that car ride home. I was wrong to call it a fissure. Poor ability to diagnose the situation worsened the wound, it was a break. For some it was a break up, Alice and Bella could barely be cordial around each other. It was a strain on every one.

**WOW that was a biggie…**

**So Thanksgiving break? **

**What do ya think? I'm really curious to your reaction to this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, hope your enjoying and leave me a review if you like the story. THANKS!**


End file.
